Why Thirteen is Considered Unlucky
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Axel finds out the hard way why calling Roxas, Roxie is a bad thing. Especially at night I may also sucks at writing summaries but I do it with style woo


Why thirteen is considered unlucky

I don't Own Kingdom hearts 1 or two or anything to even do with this apart from my story although, it would be nice I mean they have sweet graphics

Summery: Axel finds out the hard way why calling Roxas, Roxie is a bad thing. Especially at night I may also sucks at writing summaries but I do it with style woo

Roxas's P.O.V

I'm lying on my bed staring at Kingdom hearts mainly because there is nothing else to do, I quickly glance at the time, 12:30p.m I know I should be asleep but I can't, my thoughts are keeping me awake like they always do, I hear my door opening and I sit up and watch the door ready to pull my key blades out at any moment.  
When Axel however walks through my door and runs over to me and jumps to hide behind me I couldn't help but let out a sigh

"what have you done now Ax?" was all I could ask, I turned to watch him, he had his usual sneaky grin on his face.

"Why I just came to keep you company Roxie, something wrong with that?" he was watching the door, carefully.

"Not really but when you come into my room to hide it's usually cause you pulled a prank or something, and the nickname Roxie is a no-no" I replied simply.  
Of course I understood things a lot better when I heard Vexen and Marluxia yell Axel's name at the top of their lungs.

" Couldn't you have done whatever you have done in the morning" I ask standing up, pushing Axel off me.

"not really this is like the only time when their not in their labs" Axel explained like it was simple logic.

"right" I nodded pretending to understand what Axel's saying, but I got a very good idea -a little pay back- and got as much breath as I could and then I screamed to the top of my lungs. "AXEL'S IN MY ROOM"

As soon as I finished screaming four portals appeared in my room, Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia and Saix came out. I was more surprised that more people didn't come running in to see what was going on or at least to enjoy the show as they bash Axel up. Marluxia and Vexen grabbed Axel and pinned him against the wall.

"Roxie how could you!?" he was a little more then surprised at what I had done, but his emerald eyes burned with revenge

"simple" I said "you called me Roxie, pay back" Larxene walked up to me and put her long arm around my shoulder  
" good work Roxas, but," she started but she grabbed me and threw me against wall "YOU WOKE ME UP!" ok that was a mistake, who ever wakes Larxene up pays for it badly. I winced as I collided with the wall.

Demyx bashed down my door and ran in with Zexion trailing behind, Zexion looked like he hadn't even been asleep but it was amazing if you ever saw him asleep, he was like a non-sleeping monster of some sort. Vexen had punched Axel a few times before Axel somehow managed to get away and began running over to me, but I got this feeling he wasn't going to help me. Demyx ran and got Larxene off me and grabbed my shoulders and looked in the eyes

"Roxas what going on" by this point ever one was randomly throwing punches apart from Zexion who was leaning against the wall watching intently.

"umm well I'm pretty sure Axel burnt down Vexen's and Marluxia's labs tonight then he burst into my room and then I yelled out that he was in here then they came in and grabbed Axel Larxene attacked me because I woke her up and then you and Zexion came in and killed my door" I explained as quickly as I could and ducked as Axel lunged at me, Axel somehow got me but he was more so hugging me then he threw me on my bed and began joining in on the random fighting.  
Demyx was also enjoying this he had his sitar out yelling "dance water dance" over and over.  
I'm pretty sure everyone got wet. That's when Axel got the idea to start burning things, Larxene's lighting bolts were going everywhere, Marluxia's rose petals were cutting people and everyone and everything seemed to be everywhere. I was glad that Xibar wasn't here who knows what damage he could do even his own room was a death trap.

"STOP IT" I yelled as loud as I could, I was getting a frigging headache and I was tired as well.

"Uh Roxie are you Ok" Axel asked, worry was clearly in his voice, almost everyone backed away from me it was almost funny thought I wasn't laughing.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR SUFFER!" a blinding light filled the room as I summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and stared at everyone, my eye twitching.

"Oh crap Roxas has lost it everyone RUN!" cried Demy who ran as fast as he could out of my room. Zexion followed, and everyone else expect for Axel left who stared at me.

"Roxie umm are yo-" he didn't even finish his sentence as I knocked him out with Oathkeeper and stared down at him my eye still twitching

"Don't call me Roxie" I made Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanish and I went and laid on my bed and for some reason it was so easy to go to sleep now, my worries gone. Now Axel might not call me Roxie anymore.

The next day  
"Morning Foxie, Roxie" Axel said smiling once downstairs in the kitchen. And there I was sitting on the opposite side of him, eyes twitching as I summoned Oblivion.

The End

Review and Tell me What you think.


End file.
